


【猩鸭】蒙尘

by Double_N9



Category: bilibili
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_N9/pseuds/Double_N9
Summary: 在LexBurner眼中，似乎一切都还未拂尘，但中国Boy就这么做了——他将两人身上的薄灰都扫掉了。
Relationships: 猩鸭
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定（AB配对） HE 特工Paro 包括人物对爱的解读 OOC归我  
> 请勿上升正主 本文内容与现实无关

在这个社会，OMEGA显得廉价而腐臭。

无论是被迫作为商品被贩卖，还是为了生存去做下流的工作，OMEGA在当今社会无疑是一类地位低下的人种——所以，当中国Boy接手这个任务的时候，他几近是散发出了22年以来所有的厌恶一般皱了皱眉。

这是中国Boy作为ALPHA，在心理层面上抗拒OMEGA的表现。说是厌恶OMEGA，不如说中国Boy其实更厌恶的是部分OMEGA糜烂的样子，他们不知廉耻地不断散发出信息素，勾引ALPHA们，以达成自己的目的，那副场面光是想想，中国Boy就快要恶心得呕出来。

他的父亲早逝，母亲身为OMEGA没有劳动能力，那时的中国Boy仅有8岁，他眼睁睁地看着自己的母亲被一个陌生男人强硬地拽进房间——她在哭，她的眼神告诉自己——快跑，但就在中国Boy反应过来的刹那，他们已入了门。

随即是疯狂的哭喊和凶恶的喊叫声混杂，整晚在中国Boy的耳边回绕。

甜腻的OMEGA信息素混着那个男人的恶臭味道顺着门缝钻了进来，与空气一起吸入中国Boy的鼻腔中，OMEGA信息素刺激着儿童的大脑皮层，他缩在棉被里，只感觉从自己的肺到大脑到全身各处无一不在烧灼，就像身处火海之中，中国Boy感到害怕、无助、绝望。

只有8岁的儿童什么也做不了，在最后的那份自尊上，中国Boy失去了报警的勇气。他哭了整整一夜，哭到两眼发红，嗓子沙哑，意识混沌——可这也无济于事，他的悲伤无法成为挽救母亲的关键。

所幸，也的确是不幸中的万幸，那个男人是个BETA，他那微薄的信息素无法击破ALPHA牢固遗存在OMEGA腺体中的标记，在最后的那一刻，ALPHA信息素保护了他的母亲，那个男人应言倒下。

中国Boy的母亲没有事，那个男人操之过急，迫不及待的要去标记她，还没怎么动手动脚，刚咬下腺体，他就被ALPHA信息素所击败，最后，她报了警，BETA也应意入狱。

有那么一瞬间，中国Boy觉得ALPHA和OMEGA的爱情是如此真实，又有那么一瞬间，中国Boy觉得BETA是如此不堪，在最后的那一刻，中国Boy猛然发觉OMEGA不过脆弱与柔软。

可她在反抗，她的确在同黑暗做反抗。中国Boy打心底里敬重自己的母亲，同时，在时间的流逝中，他又发觉到不是每个OMEGA都像自己的母亲一般纯洁，最起码，在现在，OMEGA群体已经彻底腐烂了，不堪入目般的在溶解。

这其中也有不少BETA作祟，这种事情中国Boy向来是最清楚的，他无法忘记童年的阴影，只能终日在阴影的影响下对BETA和OMEGA的负面看法愈加深重起来。某些OMEGA着实是糜烂不堪，但若不是一些BETA们的推波助澜，当今社会怎会变成这副鬼样？

中国Boy深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出来，他在努力平复自己心情的同时想要联系朋友，让他们代自己说这个任务他不接，可谁知连手机号还未拨通，那边就当即发了一个消息：

「别想推脱，这个任务非你不可。」

一个脏字从男人嘴里骂出，中国Boy只能自认倒霉，那边又发过来了一个地址，中国Boy知道上级是要自己跟这次任务的搭档回合，他简单的收拾了行囊，换了身衣服便准备出门。

临走前，他又看向茶几上已经蒙上一层薄灰的相框，里面镶着一张泛黄的相片——上面是一家三口的照片，上面的三个人都面带幸福的微笑，中国Boy笑了笑，对它轻声说：“再见，家。”

他关了门，再没回头。

LexBurner选了个空调机下面的座位，自上而下打在发旋中心的冷风吹得他头顶发凉，这家咖啡店的客流量总是很可观，LexBurner来的时候，只剩下这么一个双人座了。

说实话，Lex其实蛮震惊这次任务居然交给了他，或许是因为BETA对OMEGA的迟钝性，又或许是自己多年来已熟练的任务技巧，不然Lex找不出让他来出这次任务的理由。

他确认性地再次回忆了一遍资料，说真的，光是阅读文字就让Lex产生了难以抑制的恶心感，与此同时，未曾付诸诺言的过去再一次刺痛了他的心脏。Lex想，无论如何，这次一定、一定要完成，就算是以生命为代价，他也必须……

旋转门的风铃叮当作响，发出清脆的悦耳声音，Lex应声看过去，门口大约20岁的青年人穿着一身亮眼的黄色卫衣，傲人的身高引得服务员都要仰头望向，他着实太引人注目了，让人移不开眼睛。

Lex只是稍稍摆了摆手，中国Boy便会意，给服务员打好照面后直径走向了Lex那边，他拉开座椅后坐下，看向Lex头上的空调风机，问：“不凉吗你？”

“你来吹风？”Lex指指周围示意中国Boy附近没有空位了。

“也行。”中国Boy对他笑笑，Lex赶紧摆手说算了吧。

不远处的圆桌上也坐着一号人——他们是和那两人同属一个小组的组员，老番茄嘬了口奶茶，有些疑惑：“他们俩怎么这次一上来就是这种任务…？”

“不知道，上级的恶趣味呗。”花少北低着头看手机，“毕竟他们两个——怎么说呢…一个厌恶BETA和OMEGA，另一个则是对两者有愧疚。”

某幻点点头，表情难得出现了些许严肃：“据我所知，这次的任务是暗杀SD公司的总裁，从资料看，那个总裁在背后行事人口贩卖等非法活动，他们要进入这次巨大盛会的内部，最大限度的救出最后一波被贩卖的OMEGA及BETA，之前我们也有救援，但都多多少少放弃了一些。”

“不过这也算是有收获了，我听蕾丝说，他们这次不仅要救出他们，还要连带着那总裁的人头一块儿回来。”花少北抬起了头，看向那边严肃讨论着的中国Boy和LexBurner，意味不明地叹了口气。

老番茄点了点头：“祝愿他们成功吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱的解读，向来是对于ALPHA的难题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的很乱

LexBurner不知道自己该如何面对他们。

在他浑浑噩噩的28年人生中，混沌不堪的思想从来就是他大脑内的主宰者，虽然身为罪恶都市中的清道夫，可连他自己都甘愿沉沦在黑暗中，无可救药。

为什么这次任务选择了LexBurner？因为他早就在之前就接手过相同的案件。

身为BETA肯定有BETA的好处，当年和他搭档的人作为ALPHA同他一起潜入集中营的时候，险些因为高浓度的OMEGA信息素而吐出来，幸好LexBurner备了一支抑制剂，才勉强让他冷静下来。

他一辈子都不会忘记那个场面——数百个OMEGA和BETA衣着褴褛，每一个人身上都锁上了镣铐，他们有些沉默地靠在墙角边坐着，有的因为发情期而痛苦地倒在地上身影，还有的还剩一些力气抬起头来看他们，那几双眼睛无疑都是灰色的，就像蒙上了一层灰尘，混沌而又模糊。

牢笼里弥漫着一股尸体腐烂的恶臭味，LexBurner猛然看过去，已经有人死在了这里，尸体都已经开始腐化，几只苍蝇绕着他们飞来飞去，发出恼人的嗡嗡声。

搭档看得头痛，他没有精力去臭骂那些畜牲，只能赶紧加快营救人质们的速度，LexBurner知道ALPHA现在的焦躁，便也开始了转移工作。

当还剩下为数不多的OMEGA时，LexBurner带着的最后一位OMEGA问他：“我们真的能走吗？”

LexBurner愣了一下，对面这个弱小的OMEGA眼神跟其他人都不同，她有着一双漂亮的黑色眼眸，它闪着光，里面是对未来的期望和对逃生的欣喜。他几乎是立即就把她抱起来，笑着说：“能走，你们都能走，等出去了，你们就自由了。”

话音刚落，一阵急促的脚步声从后方传来，他们开着枪，准备把LexBurner他们带走的最后十几个人质给夺回来，搭档立刻让其他人卧倒，迅捷地扔了一颗烟雾弹，想借助烟雾逃走。

可谁知那群人就像疯狗一般扑了上来，他们抓挠着，想抓走那些OMEGA，在白色烟雾中，是一片混乱，LexBurner被绊倒在地，怀里的孩子也随着倒下，他想伸手抓住她，可一股后力——

LexBurner被搭档拽着出了烟雾圈，在意识清明后，他的瞳孔骤然缩小，在逐渐消散的烟雾中，小女孩的脸逐渐出现在自己眼前，她的身后是无数把枪、无数个强壮的男人、数不清的绝望、还有未曾得到过的希望。

“那边还有——”

“抱歉…我们没有机会再去救她了！”

她就在那里，呆呆地望着自己，眼睛里像是被蒙上了一层灰，泪水止不住地从眼眶滑落，LexBurner挣扎着伸出手想去抓住她——

可他们开枪了。

“最后再确认一遍身份。”LexBurner正了下领带，面对中国Boy，“你是黑手党派老大的儿子——王瀚哲，我是LS集团的总裁，雷克斯。”

“任务目标——进入盛会，在拍卖中途利用断电空档将为数不多的人质都转移出会场。”中国Boy检查了一下枪械，又补充道，“如果可以的话，顺便让SD总裁掉个脑袋。”

“到时候老番茄和花少北会在外面潜入安保部，某幻负责总电闸那边，我们这次一定要抓住所有的机会，争取将人质全部营救出来。”中国Boy看向说话的LexBurner，他在这种时候意外的严肃，似乎是中国Boy从未见过的LexBurner。

“你在这个时候…很严肃啊。”中国Boy几乎是一出口就后悔了，这么危险的一个任务是个人都会严肃起来吧，他为什么要问这么愚蠢的一个问题？

LexBurner停了手里的动作，他低着头，没去看中国Boy的表情，沉默了有数秒，LexBurner才回答道：“我不能再骗人了，无论是自己还是别人。”

没等中国Boy再说些什么，LexBurner又道：“这次任务我们被分在一起是有原因的，你应该知道。”他抬起头，看向中国Boy此时有些暗沉的眸子。

他突然露出一个笑容：“中国Boy，领带歪了。”

进入盛会的过程还算顺利，他们目前来说还没有被怀疑，中国Boy从善如流的话语让LexBurner稍稍感到震惊，原来这小子也是有点实力的。

他们找了一个相对安静的角落里坐着，LexBurner的手里拿着一杯香槟，他没有喝，而是稍稍放松下来，慵懒地躺在靠垫上，问中国Boy：“你其实不喜欢这里，对吧？”

中国Boy瞥了LexBurner一眼，道：“那你呢？难道和我一样？”中国Boy叹了一口气，“我知道你是BETA。”

“我赎罪来了。”LexBurner笑了，笑得像平时一样没心没肺，“我骗了一个小姑娘，我骗她可以有美好的未来和幸福的生活，然后，她就在我的眼前——boom、死了。”

LexBurner对着中国Boy的太阳穴比了个手枪的手势，然后模仿着开枪的样子给他太阳穴上来了一枪，中国Boy就这么沉默着盯着他看，LexBurner也不恼，就这么放松地给他讲故事和道理。

“那个小姑娘本来也可以有美好的未来的，只可惜被这群人渣糟践了呀。”LexBurner收敛了笑容，中国Boy能从他的话语中读出几分愤怒，“如果不是因为这些人，OMEGA们哪儿沦落的到这种下场。”

“有些时候，也是OMEGA自找的吧。”中国Boy拿过LexBurner手上的香槟，小抿一口，“做那些伤害自尊的事情，不都是他们自己造的吗。”

LexBurner愣了，他没想到中国Boy能说这种话。

“难道不是吗？”中国Boy沉下脸来，他倾身将额头抵在LexBurner的额头上，鼻尖厮磨，呼吸交错，朗姆酒的味道在BETA耳后那块退化的腺体上徘徊，LexBurner显然是惊了一下，因为他下意识地想要往后缩。

中国Boy放下酒杯，猛地抓住LexBurner的手腕，声音低沉而沙哑：“Lex，别告诉我你的那些话只是出于愧疚，我想你看的应该比我清楚不是吗？”

“就是因为看的比你清楚，所以我才说那些话。”LexBurner皱眉，“Boy，我希望你明白，只有我们真正的面对恐惧和阴影的时候，才能将它们解读透彻。”

“你还要我怎么读透彻？”中国Boy显然是怒了，浓郁的信息素味道在周遭漫游，就连LexBurner都能闻到，“你每一次都告诉我OMEGA是弱者，我们要保护他们，而我每一次在保护他们后只感觉到我像是保护了一群废物——他们除了哭什么也不会。”

“我为什么会喜欢你呢？”中国Boy扯开一个难看的笑容，“因为你每一次也告诉我——你不仅是BETA，你是真正的英雄，是心怀善意的人。”

LexBurner没什么反应，他笑了笑，表情也不是很好看：“谢谢你的一番夸奖，可惜我不是这样的人。”中国Boy攥紧的手腕也尝试着抽离，“你是ALPHA，我是BETA，这个理由足够了。”

“这是你第五次对我说这句话了。”中国Boy彻底没了笑容，他松开了抓住LexBurner手腕的手，后者张了张口，望着他悄无声息地被蒙上一层灰的双眸，终究还是没能说上话来。

LexBurner并不是想辜负年轻人的一腔爱意，是他经不起这么热烈的感情，自感堕落的人又何来权利去接受它呢。中国Boy对自己的感情其实是所有人有目共睹的，但LexBurner就是不理解为什么这么优秀的ALPHA偏偏就看上了他一个BETA，这完全没有科学依据。

所以他一次又一次的拒绝年轻人滚烫的爱意。LexBurner拿不起，更无法吊着它，那让他感觉自己像个罪人，LexBurner不希望中国Boy将光明的未来托付在自己身上，那不值得。

可中国Boy从第一次跟他搭档的时候就已经发觉了LexBurner的个人魅力。这个BETA仁义、幽默，对人生有着自己独特的理解，有着自己的信仰，保持着自己的态度，他与其他所有BETA都不同，LexBurner是骄傲的、是成熟的——最起码在中国Boy看来，LexBurner值得。

是他教会自己如何去爱，他告诉自己爱的真正含义：不仅仅是ALPHA和OMEGA之间的生理反应，而是人类最纯洁崇高的一种情感，它神圣到无人可以玷污，无人可以蹂躏。

可自己是ALPHA，他是BETA。

几乎每一次LexBurner都用这句话来搪塞自己，中国Boy想，如果这么说的话，那你所教给我的所谓爱的解读，是不是又算作了你的谎言？

LexBurner可撒过太多的谎了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在火光之外交换了一个朗姆酒味道的吻。

或许是显得太过沉默，中国Boy坐在这里显得有些不太自在，他悄悄地往自己后颈贴上一片抑制贴，借此掩盖住自己抑制不住的信息素。

中国Boy承认，他对一个BETA产生了情热反应——可那是LexBurner，他中国Boy又不是随时发情的野种，怎么可能说随随便便就对别人起了念想？

唉。他在心里叹了口气，追人路途漫漫，而自己是个傻蛋。

突然，耳边携带的微型通讯器滴滴几声，随后在一段音波噪音后，某幻的声音从里面传了出来：“这里是马了顶大，我已成功控制会场总电闸——你们那边开始了吗？”

中国Boy立刻装作和LexBurner攀谈的样子，附近已多多少少聚集了一些陌生人，他拿起那杯没喝完的香槟，稍稍掩着嘴巴，道：“还没开始，但是人越来越多了，也不知道什么时候才能行动…。”

LexBurner嘲讽地笑了笑：“某幻你别阴阳怪气的啊，还马了顶大，给我好好说话。”

“唉兄弟不吹，你刚才那句话单押了。”某幻的声音听起来很轻松，“老番茄和花少北那边也很顺利，反倒是你们这边，明明已经超出——”

某幻还没说完话就发现那边已经挂了通讯，他皱了皱眉。

炫目的闪光灯被唐突地关闭，唯一的光源是表演台上开着的显示灯，被一束光所照耀的那人便是SD公司的总裁，看着就很人模狗样，衣冠禽兽，LexBurner这么想着。

他在台上大肆宣传着自己那套恶臭的理念，台下所同他合作的人都在鼓掌喝彩，而在舞台两侧，坐着有十几个瘦小到不可思议的OMEGA，虽说周围光线不好，但借助反射光他们还是能准确的找到目标。

突然，中国Boy好像听见了LexBurner的声音：“最后跟你说句话。”LexBurner在混乱的噪音中开口，中国Boy稍稍弯腰，贴近了他想要听清话语，LexBurner看向年轻人，后者看不清他的表情。

中国Boy感到自己的心脏都要穿透肋骨和血肉从胸腔内蹦出来，LexBurner攥紧了拳头，悄悄地给自己的枪上好膛，他深吸一口气，似乎是做出了巨大的决定一般——

“等这次任务完美结束了，你就杀了我。”

中国Boy很干脆。

“不行。”

LexBurner叹了口气。

“意料之中。”

任务的开始只在一刹那间，在不到一秒的时间内盛会中所有的光源都立刻消失在人们的视野中，场地内顿时变得混乱不堪起来，LexBurner借此迅速传过人群，首先来到了众多OMEGA旁边，跟他们小声说：“别害怕，我们是来救你们的，相信我们。”

说罢，LexBurner先领走了几个OMEGA，那边的中国Boy在闹剧中雪上加霜，让整个盛会变得更加混乱不堪起来。LexBurner就在这短短的五分钟内，已经顺利疏散了大半的人。

“这次肯定行…！”LexBurner咬紧了牙关，可世事难料，事与愿违，从后台突然冲上来若干个拿着大灯手电的武装人员，他们手里统一装配着枪和防暴装备。中国Boy赶紧钻入人群中，不让自己暴露。

该死，他们没想到这个混蛋居然藏了一波人手。

LexBurner在通讯器里喊快出来，然后看着自己身后安然无恙的OMEGA们，松了口气——他看向人流，可绞痛的感觉猛地就漫上了心头。

他看见一个带着镣铐的OMEGA不知道什么时候与队伍走散了，他此时正被警卫死死地抱在怀里，眼神无助地妄望向LexBurner的方向，他喊：“救救我！”OMEGA还在挣扎，眼泪嗒嗒地往下掉，可在人流密集的盛会里，LexBurner根本就不可能回头救他。

更何况，他的手里还有十几条人命。

“你听过火车的问题吧——左边轨道有五个人，右边则只有一个人，你只能救一边，你选哪个？”

LexBurner选哪个？

他当年选择了那五个人。

现在这个问题又重新回到了自己手上。

LexBurner失控地低吼。

他只能再次选择那五个人。

是光。

LexBurner瞪大了眼睛，他看见了，黑暗中的一缕阳光，油灯中最后的一丝残芒。那光芒刺痛了LexBurner的眼瞳，在他即将失明的那刹那散发出自己的光和热。

因为他看见了中国Boy正抱着那个本该被遗弃的OMEGA。

中国Boy从身后击毙了那个没戴头盔的警卫，他接住摔落的OMEGA，在众人惊呼的吵闹声中撕裂了他们的围墙，在黑暗中勇往直前，因为中国Boy知道，光就在眼前，他必须抓住他的光。

他不能再失去什么了。

SD总裁的嘶吼声响起，中国Boy的身后是一片黑压压的武装警卫，而这位年轻人就这么护着怀里那个OMEGA，在一片火海之中点亮LexBurner迷途的未来。LexBurner愣着，眼泪瞬间就涌出了眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落在地上。

“快走！……Lex？”中国Boy突出重围的时刻，他本想让LexBurner赶紧让他们转移，结果发现在这里的居然只有一个正在哭的大叔，中国Boy一时不知道该如何是好，那人赶紧擦了擦眼泪，从兜里拿出唯一的一颗手榴弹，拉开保险往门内扔了进去。

LexBurner瞬间抓住了中国Boy，带着他想着外面疯狂地跑去，身后猛然传来一阵被轰炸的破碎声，中国Boy向后看去——在火光之中，有恶人们的哭嚎声，有房屋轰然倒塌的景象，有被血红浸染的蓝天，也有从黑暗中脱身的他们。

中国Boy又回过头来，发现LexBurner在笑，笑得很释然，没擦干的眼泪在眼角挂着，他开了口，带着颤抖：“他们活下来了。”

年轻ALPHA喘着粗气，看了看自己怀里昏迷过去的OMEGA，嘴角勾起一个略显怪异的弧度：“我们也活下来了。”

他故意顿了顿。

“LexBurner，我喜欢你。”

几乎是刻意地将通讯器内其他人呼唤的声音屏蔽，中国Boy此时只知道跟着LexBurner跑，就像他的人生，一辈子只愿意托付给这个独一无二的BETA。

“我是ALPHA，你是BETA，没错，就是这样！”风有些大，中国Boy扯开了嗓门喊，“但我就是喜欢你！就算你是BETA，我也会选择相信你、尊重你并爱上你。”

“中国Boy，喜欢、也只喜欢LexBurner！”

其实，风并不是很大，声也并不非常喧嚣，但是天很蓝；空气质量也不是很好，火药味掺夹着信息素，但他们心情很好。这从来都是一场双方都心知肚明的双向明恋，只不过一直是LexBurner在不断逃避，但是今天他心情很好，所以当听见如往常一般的告白时，他随着中国Boy的一腔爱意，将已冻结了数年的热血重新解冻。

“即使你不能被永久标记，但是最起码我知道——”

中国Boy还没说完，LexBurner就停了脚步，扯着他的领带就吻上了年轻人的唇。

这个吻没有持续多久，LexBurner在松开中国Boy的时候摁了摁那人后颈的腺体：“那就定时标记——我不介意朗姆酒的味道在自己血液里蔓延。”

ALPHA顿时红了脸，再一次吻上了BETA——这一次，这个吻延续的很长、很长。

蒙尘，散开了。


End file.
